


Three Theories

by ReginaGiraffe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaGiraffe/pseuds/ReginaGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>misspamela asked for a post-Doppelganger snippet in the Utterly Selfish Meme. And here it is!</p><p>ETA: *facepalm* Wow, it's been so long I've completely forgotten how to do this. Uh, yeah. Beta thanks. Right. Many thanks go to kageygirl and twistedchick for making sure it was in English.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Theories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> misspamela asked for a post-Doppelganger snippet in the Utterly Selfish Meme. And here it is!
> 
> ETA: *facepalm* Wow, it's been so long I've completely forgotten how to do this. Uh, yeah. Beta thanks. Right. Many thanks go to kageygirl and twistedchick for making sure it was in English.

Rodney barged into John's quarters, already talking.

"So I've been thinking... about just what it means that there were no hot chicks in your subconscious. And I've come up with three theories."

John slouched back further on his bed, putting down the golf club he had been polishing.

"Oh, this oughta be good."

"Shut up," Rodney snapped, continuing to pace. He began ticking off the points on his fingers. "Okay, the first one is that you were so scared that sex was the last thing you could think of."

John smirked. "Rodney, I'm a guy. Not only can I think of sex at pretty much any time, but do I strike you as the kind of person who *doesn't* find danger hot?"

"Hmmm, good point, good point. Football, two hundred miles an hour... Right," Rodney replied, waving his finger at John. "Okay, so that brings us to my second hypothesis. That you find danger hot but that you don't necessarily need a woman, that you're narcissistic enough to get off all by yourself." Rodney shot John a quick look to see how he was taking this theory.

John lazily got up from the bed and ambled over to the other man. "While I admit I'm perfectly happy to get off by myself, it's *so* much better with another person. Don't you think so, Rodney?"

Rodney stumbled back a bit from John getting into his space, only to discover his back against a wall. "Well, yes, of course. I..." He cleared his throat, staring at the zipper on John's pullover. "So, third theory. You... um. You weren't actually alone in there." He risked a look up in John's face and was shocked to find a small smile, instead of the glare he was expecting.

"Good theory, Rodney. Took you long enough," John replied, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
